


A Stone of the Heart

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Malec, and really fluffy at the end, declarations, its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: A christmas ficlet set outside of the shadow world: Magnus and Alec have been friends for years, this chirstmas they decided it was the perfect time to reveal their feelings for each other.Based on the anon prompt: Christmas + Malec + The Other Side





	A Stone of the Heart

\---  
“In the beginning

I never thought it would be you…

So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die

And take me to the other side

This could be perfect

But we won’t know unless we try”

\---

“Dios, you’re completely pathetic.” Raphael shook his head, groaning in annoyance as his friend continued to flop around helplessly across the couch. “It’s been years, of course he feels the same way.”

“I hope you’re right.” Magnus’ voice was muffled as he desperately burrowed his head in between the cushions, his left hand flailing out to the side to find his glass of Whiskey. “It would ruin everything.”

Catarina snorted from across the room where she stood opening yet another bottle of beer for herself, “That boy looks at you as if you hung the bloody moon. What do you have to lose? You’ll never know unless you try. He’ll love the gift.”

“How do you know that that’s how he looks? Maybe you’re reading it wrong. This is a mistake-”

“Magnus, I have eyes and unlike you apparently. Alec is in love with you too, just give him the gift, one of you has to bite the bullet-” Her speech was cut off by the sound of footsteps falling heavily down the hall, keys rattling with every pace. “Speak of the Devil. Look alive Sweetheart and do yourself a favour, go for it. It’ll be a wonderful Christmas miracle for everyone if you both quit the dancing around and got together already. It’s exhausting to watch.”

“Keep your voice down. Fine.” A smile grew across Catarina’s face, Magnus thought in that moment she resembled a Cheshire Cat, the image was quite unsettling.

The door creaked open as Alec struggled to carry all of his bags through into the loft. Suddenly Magnus jumped up from where he was drowning in his own self pity and lept into action, taking Alec’s bags from him and ushering him to take a seat, removing his coat for him as they went.

“Hello Alexander, how was your day? Doing all your shopping on Christmas Eve again I see.” Magnus pottered around the kitchen as he shot quick fire questions in Alec’s direction while making him a cup of tea, playfully teasing him as he went. 

Meanwhile Alec settled on the couch, giggling lightly at the jokes, ignoring Catarina and Raphael as they snickered into their beers. It seemed to be a common occurrence with the two of them so he batted the niggling feeling away. 

Alec gratefully accepted the steaming cup, only to set it down in favour of grabbing Magnus’ hands, forcing the man to stop and sit back down “It was fine- Magnus are you okay, you seem on edge?”

“Nothing really, i’m fine, Darling.” He wasn’t fine. Alec still had a hold of his hands and the feeling, the warmth from the touch sent an embarrassingly pleasant sparkle to his chest. Averting his gaze, willing for his voice to remain steady he addressed his friends, who were watching on in unmasked curiosity and poorly veiled smugness, “Didn’t you two have some place else to be?”

\---

“Tradition time?” Alec questioned as his eyes followed Magnus as he clicked the door shut for the night. His heart hammering at the thought of his own gift. Isabelle had assured him that it would work out, but he couldn’t help the dread that seeped into his stomach at the thought of Magnus rejecting him.

“Always. Alexander, just give me a moment, I’ll be right back.”

\---

Alec patted at the space beside him, his eyes unabashedly trailing over Magnus’ body while his back was turned. He stole a few moments like this whenever he could, the wheels in his mind turning and running away with him, imagining what it would be like if he got to touch, to hold Magnus in the way that he truly wanted, “You go first this time. I went first last year.”

“Okay. Merry Christmas Alexander.”

The paper was cream, sleek with a slight shine, contrasting yet beautifully complementary to the bold golden stars that were printed across it. The gift had a small thin ribbon tied around with a tag hanging from it, simply reading in an elegant scrawl, “To my dearest Alexander, Merry Christmas, With all my love, Magnus.”

Alec carefully unwrapped the gift, trying his hardest not to ruin the paper, he tried to remove the tag, in hopes that he could save it for himself, but it was difficult with Magnus watching him so intently, in what seemed to be bated breath.

Inside was square spiral bound album. The cover was plain, pure black with embossed white writing. Alec gently ran his finger over the words, his breath hitching in his throat and his heart ran away from him, running straight to Magnus’ hands, for him to hold, settling there. Hope rushed through him as he absorbed the words.

“Magnus I -”

“Open it first before you say anything, please.”

Each page was filled with pictures.

Picturs of them and only them. Both of their life paths perfectly captured on the pages, their roads leading up to each other. Alec’s eyes filled with tears, spilling over slightly as with their pictures merged. He was taken back to when they first met, first spoke, first went on holiday, first moved into together. Everything was laid out in front of him.

“Magnus do you mean it?”

“Of course I mean it.”

Alec took in Magnus’ sincere expression. Where as Magnus was taken aback by Alec’s loving gaze. 

It was like something had been awoken with in each of them. As if they were seeing each other for the first time, laid bare with no fear of ruining what they have. Magnus had laid his heart out for Alec, worried it would be shattered, just like so many times in the past, but Alec never ceased to surprise him.

Magnus was the first to move, feeling a sudden rush of boldness pass over him. Their lips brushed together. Softly at first, commiting the touch to memory. After that neither of them could resist any longer, it had been years since they first met and now the dam, that line had been crossed and there was no turning back.

Magnus leaned in closer, not innocently, it was a tease, hot and fiery. Passionate and demanding for something that he had denied himself for so long. He couldn’t think straight, his mind thinking only of Alec.His heart fluttered violently against his chest as Alec clasped his hands on either side of his face, pulling back to rest their foreheads together, “Magnus.”

Never before did Magnus ever think his name sounded so good, felt so wonderful than when Alec said it, “Yeah?”

“Open my gift now.”

\---

The gift Alec had bought him was in a long silver box, glittering in the light. Carefully Magnus removed the bow, lifting the lid to reveal a necklace. At the end of a long silver chain there was a rose quartz pendant sitting beautifully, in all its simplistic glory.

“Alexander.” His speech was whispered as he tried to catch his breath, “Rose quartz, you know what that means right?”

“Yes I know what it means, that’s why I picked it for you.”

“To think we spent all this time not letting ourselves have each other.” Magnus laughed softly, shaking his head at their stupidity, “Who knew you were such a romantic too.”

“That’s rich coming from, ‘I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, i’d find you and i’d choose you.’”

“I only speak the truth my love.”

“As do I, the stone of the heart, fair and lovely just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> Come on over and say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
